1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game. More specifically, the invention relates to a board game that simulates wagering and betting on actual sporting events as the sporting events take place.
2. Background of the Invention
The basic concept of providing a game board and set of rules that define the play on the game board that simulates the actual play of a sporting event is generally known. Also, various board games that involve wagering or betting during the play of the game are known. However, to the best knowledge of the present inventor and prior to the present invention, no board game has been suggested that literally simulates the act of wagering and betting on actual sporting events as they occur employing all the skills and intellectual activities of real gambling without the monetary risk.